Abused
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: When Castiel discovers that his boyfriend is being abused, what will he do? (Kind of a sequel to "At The Beach"). CastielxNathaniel SLASH


"Happy?" A redheaded teen smiled softly. He recieved a contented hum in response from the blonde boy he was holding. "What about now?" Castiel asked, his breath ghosting over the other's ear. He nibbled on it, getting a gasp from his cute boyfriend.

"Castiel, why are you doing that?" Nathaniel asked with a blush as he leaned backwards into the redheaded rebel. Castiel was sitting behind him, wrapping his arms around him. They were sitting in the forest near Sweet Amoris High School, having some time to themselves.

The two had been dating for around a month now, after Castiel saved the teen from another boy called Dakota at the beach. They had been going strong. Only had one fight had occurred so far, and they quickly made up after they realized they couldn't last without the other for long.

Castiel smirked now as he brushed his teeth lightly against the blonde's neck, making him shiver.

"Something wrong, Nat?" he asked teasingly, before sliding the tip of his tongue down the student body president's neck. He was rewarded with a moan.

"C-castiel..." The readhead pressed his lips to the other's bare neck softly, playing with the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt. They never went farther than this usually. Nathaniel didn't want to go all the way yet, and he could be patient if it was for his boyfriend. The blonde glanced down at his watch, eyes widening. "I-I have to go."

Castiel sighed. "Right, I forgot your dad is a control freak," he said unhappily as Nathaniel slid out of his boyfriend's grasp. "he really needs to cut you more slack."

"Well, I've given him plenty of reasons to be unhappy with me," he said quickly as he grabbed his bag and got ready to leave.

Castiel caught his wrist. "Don't say that," he hissed. "Your father has no reason to be mad at you."

"Castiel, I really need to leave," Nathaniel said. His voice was panicky as he tried to get out of the grip that held his wrist. "Castiel!" He let go, and the blonde stumbled backward, hitting the tree. Some sap stuck to the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I really need to get home," he said, runnning off.

"Text me later!" The redhead called after him, recieving a wave in response. He sighed, walking off.

"Hey, you didn't text," Castiel said as he walked into the room his boyfriend was always in. Nathaniel looked up, processed what he said, then adopted a mortified expression.

"I'm so sorry! I had a lot to do yesterday, and I fell asleep early because of it," he said, gesturing to the papers in front of him. "I'll make sure to-hmm!"

His sentence was broken off when Castiel put his hand behind the other's head, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips melded together, the rebel's chapped ones against his. Nathaniel opened his mouth with a groan, letting Castiel slip his tongue into his mouth. They broke away only when their air had run out.

"It's okay," Castiel murmured, frowning when his hands stuck to Nathaniel's sap-covered shirt. "Hey, you're wearing the same shirt as yesterday."

Nathaniel froze, before chuckling. "Yeah. I slept in and grabbed clothes in a hurry. Just my luck." He gulped as his boyfriend stared into his eyes.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked, suspicious. He put a hand on the student body president's shoulder, surprised when he saw pain flash through those brown eyes. He quickly unbuttoned the sap-covered school shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Nathaniel protested, blushing. "Stop!"

The shirt was pulled down to reveal a large bruise. It was a deep blue, bordering on black, and enough to cause a load of pain. Castiel looked up at his boyfriend.

"Who did this?" he hissed through his teeth. "I'll kill them."

"Nobody did anything, I fell," Nathaniel said, pulling the shirt back on. His hands shook uncontrollably as he tried to button his shirt back up.

"Right," Castiel said, and incredulous expression on his face as he took hold of the other's wrists, pulling him close. "Like when you walked into that door, or bumped into that table."

"Yes, exactly like that actually," the blonde said, refusing to give in.

"Nathaniel-"

"Stay out of it!" Nathaniel snapped, standing up and leaving without his bag. Castiel watched him go in shock, worried. He glanced at the bag. He would drop by and return the bag later, he decided. There was no way he could just let it go.

"You've always been horrible at lying, Nat," he said to the empty room.

Nathaniel walked inside his house, shuddering at the cold. They really needed to turn the heat up. Slowly, he crept up the stairs.

_Creak._ He winced as he stepped on a weak board. Waiting a few moments, he continued up the stairs once he was sure he hadn't been heard. He walked quietly down the hall and opened his door, sliding in side. He sighed in relief as it clicked shut behind him.

"Nathaniel, we need to talk."

Nathaniel jumped about a mile high at the unexpected voice, and was even more surprised by who it was.

"Amber! You scared me!" he exclaimed, although careful to keep his voice down. She was sitting on his bed, looking rather uncomfortable.

"It's not right... What he's... Nathaniel," she looked lost, as if it was difficult to say. "I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that..." His sister was crying now, and he watched in shock. It had been a long time since his sister cried, and she NEVER apologized.

"I was just so angry!" she continued, face in her hands. "I just wanted you to hurt! But not like this!" She froze when warm arms encircled her.

"It's okay," Nathaniel's smile was bittersweet as he stroked her hair. He had never been very good at being a brother, but he knew how to comfort someone. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Amber sobbed into his shoulder as he whispered loving words into her ear.

"I d-don't kno-ow i-if I f-f-forgive m-me!" she sniffed.

"NATHANIEL!" A booming voise was all the warning they got before the door flung open, denting the wall. Their father stood in the doorway, absolutely livid.

"First you think you can sneak by me, then you bother your sister!" he yelled, pulling the two apart and twisting the teen boy's arm behind his back. The movement, in turn aggravated his bruise. He yelped before he even realized he had.

"No dad! He wasn't bothering me! I was crying about a boy at school!" Amber practically screamed. She watched his face contort into a sneer and realized she had just fueled the fire.

"And of course my pathetic son would know all about boys!" he snarled, pushing his son into the wall. His fist slammed into the wall next to his head, creating a dent in the drywall. Nathaniel flinched, but didn't struggle. He knew it was useless. Neither of the males took any notice of Amber as she ran out the door.

Amber stumbled out of the house. She wanted to call the police, but she knew she couldn't. They often wanted to hear a report from the victim, so that wouldn't help Nathaniel right now. She ran, not quite sure where she planned on going.

"Oof!" She and another voice let out simultaneously as they collided.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice snapped. She knew that voice.

"Castiel!" she exclaimed, looking at him like a deer in headlights. He rubbed his head, glaring at her, then blinked.

"You know you're not wearing any shoes, right?" She looked down at her socked-covered feet, and then remembered everything that had happened and started crying again. She knew her dad was drunk, and something told her it was going to be even worse than usual. "Woah, calm down! What the hell is the matter?!" Castiel exclaimed, extremely uncomfrotable with the situation.

"N-na-nathaniel-" she started, but couldn't finish the sentence. That got his attention. He grabbed her shoulders.

"What? What about Nathaniel?!" He demanded to know, eyes wide.

"Our d-dad... Nathan-niel's in t-trouble!" she managed to get out. "Pl-please h-help him!" Castiel dropped the bag immediately, taking off in a sprint for the house. Amber picked herself up, following after him as fast as she could.

Castiel slid along the pavement as he stopped to turn the corner, dashing off again. His heart was in his throat. When he got near the house he heard something.

Glass shattering. He picked up the pace, breathing heavily.

The rebel slid to a stop in front of the house, catching sight of a broken window on the second floor. That was all he needed. He ran down the driveway and opened the door, just in time to witness what happened next.

He watched in slow motion as Nathaniel seemed to teeter on the top of the stairs for a moment. As the man - he assumed to be his father- pushed him down. He jumped the stairs two at a time, catching him before he fell completely. The force knocked him backward, and they both landed on the floor, Nathaniel on top of him.

"Get the hell out! This doesn't concern you, punk!" the man roared. The student body president's eyes were dull, but seemed to fill with life when he realized who caught him.

"Castiel! What are you doing here?!" he cried, scrambling off of him, clutching at his left arm. Blood ran down it, presumably from broken glass. He could spot several other injuries, like a black eyes and other scratches, but he knew his first priority was to get both of them out of the house. Amber stumbled through the open door, taking in ragged breaths.

"S'my son your boyfriend? Your #$%in boy toy?!"

"Don't call him that!" he shouted back at him, guiding his blonde boyfriend toward the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking my son?!" he yelled.

"Away from here! He's not your son anymore!" Castiel spat back, slamming the door shut. He picked Nathaniel up bridal style. The blonde boy seemed to be too shocked by all the events to protest. Amber let out another strangled sob at the sight of her wounded brother.

"Good riddance!" the heard through the door. "In fact, if he ever comes back, I'll kill him!" Nathaniel shuddered.

"W-where are you g-going to go n-now?" she stammered.

"I thought it was obvious," I said in my no-nonsense tone of voice. "He's going to live with me now." I walked away, holding the precious person in my arms tightly.

"W-wait!" I stopped. Amber wasn't looking at us anymore.

"I-i'll bring his stuff later, if you want. It's the least I can do," she said quietly. He nodded, then left. Amber was left crying out side the house, and she soon walked back inside to gather her brother's things together. Her father was drinking alchohol, he would be asleep soon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Castiel asked his boyfriend as he walked them to his house. It wasn't that far away, but he needed to know now. He didn't get a response. "What reason could there be to keep that kind of thing from me? I could've helped you. I could've stopped it before it got this bad."

"I was afraid that you would get hurt. My dad... He's really dangerous when he's angry," Nathaniel said after a block or two. "I can walk you know."

"I know," Castiel said, but made no move to put him down. "How long has this been going on? Him hurting you." Seeing the begining of a lie, he quicly cut his boyfriend off. "The truth, Nat. I deserve that much after you kept something like this from me."

"I'm not sure. He's slapped me a couple times before, maybe a few punches whenever I displease him. But like this? It started when he found out I was gay." He shifted uncomfortably in Castiel's arms.

"When Amber told him, you mean," the redhead hissed.

"She didn't know it would go this far. She regrets it, and I forgive her," Nathaniel said firmly.

"You have to, she's your sister. I don't, I'm not related to her at all." Nathaniel sighed at this, realizing he wouldn't be able to change his mind. The walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the house, Nathaniel was surprised by how big it was.

They stepped inside the house, and Castiel walked in, setting his boyfriend down in the bathroom and turning on the light. He took off the teen's shirt carefully, and started picking glass shards out of his arm.

Nathaniel gritted his teeth, refusing to make a sound. It took a while to get all of them out of the wound. Castiel then disinfected it, and wrapped it tightly in clean bandages. Only after that did he take care of the other injuries. All the scratches and bruises were treated as best as he could. He gave the blonde an ice pack to put on his black eye, and then picked him up again, ignoring the weak protests.

Castiel walked into his own room and laid him down on his own bed. His boyfriend was already starting to fall asleep, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Nathaniel murmured as Castiel threw a blanket over him.

"There are lots of beds," Castiel said, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "Get lots of rest, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," Nathaniel hummed, falling asleep almost instantly after that. The redhead made sure that he was asleep, and then went downstairs to sleep on the couch. He wanted to share the bed, but he tossed around a lot in his sleep and didn't want to hurt the sleeping blonde.

_Knock knock._ Castiel went down the stairs quickly, opening the door. There was no Amber in sight, but there was a large duffle bag on the ground. He wondered how she even managed to carry it here as he lifted it up and practically dragged it into the house. He shut the door, locking it.

The redhead yawned, shrugging off his jacket before climbing onto the couch. It wouldn't be the most comfortable night ever, but his boyfriend was safe now, and that would be more than enough for him. Demon padded over and jumped onto his lap.

"I'm always going to keep you safe Nat," he murmured, stroking his dog for a while before slipping into unconciousness.

**Like I've said before, my spell check is dead, so please excuse any typos.**


End file.
